Thank You
by LenXag
Summary: Ada tiga buah bintang yang berdekatan, begitu terang diantara bintang yang lain.'Terra... Aqua... Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Aku... Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu Sora. Terima kasih' My first fic in this fandom. No pair, no romance. Based Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Ending.


_**Thank You**_

Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney  
Story : Yuuki Minatsuki  
Warning: OOC(maybe), canon(i think) Based on my mind and Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Ending  
Genre: Friendship/Angst  
Rate : K+

_**A/N**_: Fic ini terinspirasi dari Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep ending after credit. Saya tidak begitu tahu tentang Ventus dan Vanitas, yang saya tahu mereka adalah satu. Maaf jika ada kesalahan dengan cerita aslinya. Karena saya tidak bermain BBS, hanya lihat dari Youtube.

* * *

_**Ventus POV**_

_Aku..._

_Aku merasa aneh setelah mengalahkan Vanitas._

_Vanitas..._

_Ia adalah sisi gelap hatiku._

_Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari diriku._

_Aku merasa jatuh._

_Merasa ada yang hilang dari diriku_

_Yang aku tahu. Aku akan tertidur, karena setengah diriku hilang._

_Terra, Aqua..._

_Aku..._

_**End Ventus POV**_

* * *

**_Destiny Island_**

Angin berhembus teratur di pulau kecil tersebut. Menerpa pepohonan yang tumbuh disekitarnya, didepan pulau tersebut ada sebuah kota. Kota yang indah saat malam, karena cahaya lampu yang menyala.  
Dua anak lelaki berumur sekitar empat tahun sedang berbaring diatas pasir menatap langit malam.

"Hey, aku ingin pulang," kata salah satu anak berambut silver.

"Ya, aku juga," jawab anak berambut coklat disebelahnya.

Mereka kemudian bangun, dan berjalan menuju ke kota. Meninggalkan pantai tersebut.

"Ah ? Sora, apa apa ?" tanya anak lelaki itu kepada temannya Sora.

"Huh ?" mereka berdua berhenti.

"Kau..." anak berambut silver menunjuk kearah wajah Sora.

"Uh ? Sora menyentuh pipi kanannya. Pipi kanannya basah oleh air mata.  
"Ini aneh," lanjutnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam diriku," Sora tampak sedih.

"Mungkin ada seseorang disana yang sedang bersedih," kata Riku.

"Dimana ?" tanya Sora.

"Mereka berkata, setiap dunia terhubung oleh langit yang sangat luas," Riku melihat langit malam.

"Jadi, mungkin ada orang diluar sana, dibanyak dunia yang sedang tersakiti,"

"Dan mereka sedang menunggumu untuk membantu mereka," lanjutnya.

"Ah, apakah kau berpikir ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan ?" tanya Sora.

Riku tampak berpikir.  
"Hm, mungkin mereka hanya ingin kau membuka hatimu dan mendengarkannya," jawab Riku sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke dada.

"Hah, aku tidak tahu Riku. Kau mengatakan beberapa hal yang aneh, tapi aku akan mencobanya !" jawab Sora mantap.

"Oke," Riku membalas.

Sora menatap langit, menutup kedua matanya perlahan, dan mencoba mendengarkan. Riku juga ikut menatap langit yang indah.

* * *

Sora melihat sebuah ruangan. Ruangan putih, dan ada corak aneh disekitar lantai dan dindingnya. Ia melihat seseorang, sedang terduduk di tengah ruangan itu. Tampaknya ia sedang tertidur.

"Hey, kau bisa mendengarku ?" tanya Sora memastikan. Laki-laki itu tak menjawab.

Kemudian ada sebuah cahaya menutupi laki-laki itu. Sora membuka matanya perlahan, ia menghela nafas. Melihat sekitar, ia berada di tempat yang aneh. Ia hanya melihat tempatnya berpijak, berbentuk lingkaran besar dengan corak yang aneh.

Sora melihat sebuah cahaya bulat mendekat kearahnya.  
"Hey, kau bisa mendengarku ?" kembali Sora memastikan.

"Aku mendengar suaramu. Suara yang menembus kegelapan di sekitarku," jawab cahaya itu yang semakin mendekat ke arah Sora.

"Aku mengikuti suara, ke lautan cahaya... dan aku menemukan diriku sendiri, bersamamu," lanjut cahaya itu.

Cahaya itu sampai ditangan Sora. Sora seperti memengang cahaya itu.  
"Kau seperti memberikan sesuatu ketika aku ingin membutuhkannya."

"Kesempatan kedua," lanjutnya.

"Aku melakukannya ?" tanya Sora.

"Tapi... sekarang aku harus kembali tidur lagi."  
Sora tampak sedih mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sedang sedih ?" tanya Sora.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan aku tinggal disini, bersamamu ?" cahaya itu bertanya.

"Tentu. Jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik,"

"Terima kasih," kemudian cahaya itu mendekat. Masuk kedalam tubuh Sora. Sora merasakan cahaya itu masuk, menjadi satu dengannya.

.

* * *

Sora membuka matanya perlahan. Semua tampak kembali seperti biasa.

"Hahh," ia menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Riku.

"Kau tahu... Aku rasa itu berhasil," jawab Sora sambil melipat kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya. Dan melihat langit.  
Riku tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu dan ikut melihat langit malam. Sora tertawa singkat ke arah langit  
Ada tiga buah bintang yang berdekatan, begitu terang diantara bintang yang lain.

_._

_'Terra... Aqua... Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang.'_

_'Aku... Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu Sora,'_

_'Terima kasih'_

End


End file.
